


The Naked Truth

by JAJAeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Designer! Levi, Eren is Damn Hot, Established Relationship, M/M, Model! Eren, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAJAeger/pseuds/JAJAeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's been ignoring Eren for months now. And Eren just knows how to get Levi's and well, the world's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Naked Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a news I saw in my country about Bench -The Naked Truth Fashion Show. And this actor just suddenly surprised everyone... well, you'll see.  
> ENJOY~

“Eren, stop sulking.”  Levi scolded when he saw Eren pouting on his couch.

“But Levi~ I’m so lonely, you’ve been very busy the past weeks. You don’t have time for me anymore.” Eren complains while stretching on the couch like a cat.

Levi scoffed, “Don’t you mean horny?”

“Yeah that, too.” The brunet said.

“Don’t be a whiny brat. I need to finish this.” The shorter man said without even looking up. “And don’t you have dress rehearsal right now?” he added.

This made Eren alert, he stiffened remembering his schedule. He looked at the clock and cursed, “Shit. I need to go now. Bye, love you.”

Eren gave Levi a peck on the cheeks before scrambling out of the shorter man’s office. Levi looks around, glad that no one’s around to see his face bright red.

Levi is a famous fashion designer and in just a few days (he’s been busy for months now almost neglecting Eren, but the kid’s also busy with his go-sees and photoshoots to notice it) there’ll be an underwear fashion show which he and Eren’s part of it. Eren is a model, a successful at that. But behind that charismatic and sexy guy people see on magazines and billboards is a whiny brat, who’s clumsy and gets flustered as fast as the speed of light. But everyone knows that this whiny brat is Levi’s brat.

They’ve been dating for a year now. They met in one of the fashion shows in Paris more than a year ago and the kid has already captured Levi’s attention. When they met again for a photoshoot months later, Levi was surprised that Eren asked him out for a coffee. Then one thing led to another and bam! They’re dating.

Despite their busy schedule, they always communicate with each other – texting, calling or sometimes video chatting even though, sometimes, all they could see is the sleeping face of his lover. They knew this kind of relationship will be difficult and will take a lot of sacrifices but both men really wanted this relationship to work. They’ve already known this since the start.

Levi warned Eren then and Eren understands (much to Levi’s surprise). Eren knows fashion designing is Levi’s passion and so is Levi with Eren.

 

Day of the fashion show, everyone is scrambling to finish the last minute touches. Chaos is an understatement when describing what the backstage looks like right now. Eren never saw Levi for the whole day; Levi didn’t even go home last night. As much as he wants to complain, he really can’t. He can’t when he could see the fiery glint in his lover’s eyes. He respects and loves Levi so much he doesn’t have a heart to complain but only support his boyfriend.

But that doesn’t mean he can’t be cheeky. He smirked internally when he thought of something naughty to get his lover’s attention and maybe the whole world.

It’s time for the show, all the models are already lining up. They’ve rehearsed for days for this, everyone is nervous yet excited.

One by one model, both male and female, went out with their underwear. The models, tries to have fun despite the hard beating of their heart, some are dancing to the music just to calm their nerves. While, Eren is too excited to execute his plan to be nervous. He just hopes Levi is watching, which he’s sure Levi will.

“Eren it’s your turn now. Go, go, go!” the stage director yelled through the blaring music.

Eren smiled confidently as he walks out the stage, only wearing a pair of designer’s military-style boots and underwear briefs of the same style.

He walks around the stage as casually yet fashionably as possible. People are screaming their hearts out. Eren could feel their energy, it made him more confident on what he’s about to do.

He’s now in the middle where he needs to pose for the camera and the audience. But instead of posing like what the other models did, he skimmed the edge of his briefs inserting his thumbs on the process.

The whole audience is now screaming. Eren smirked seductively and [slowly pulled](http://assets.rappler.com/5F2E91E4151549509319FE866321B370/img/76E5A43DFA5241B5A9564710915E1A37/tom-bench-rappler-20140920.gif) his briefs down exposing his smooth lower stomach but not enough to show his private part, the dip of his hips are visible, and a part of his butt is shown.

The whole venue went wild, bellowed a deafening scream of excitement.

When Eren came back to backstage, everyone is wide-eyed by what he’s done. He only shrugged and went to change.

 

Needless to say, Eren went trending that night worldwide. And now that the show is done, Eren is taking his time dressing up in one of the dressing rooms since he knows Levi stays later than the others just to check everything is cleaned and placed neatly.

He was on the process of putting a shirt when someone flicked the curtain covering him. He immediately turned around, it was Levi. And he has an unreadable expression, Eren gulped.

 _Is he mad?_ Eren thought as he slowly backs away instinctively.

“You…” Levi said glaring at the brunet who’s squirming. Levi grabbed Eren’s chin and roughly shoved him on the wall. “How dare you do that stunt?”

“W-what stunt?” Eren asked, feigning ignorance. _It worked._

“Dipshit, when you almost fucking showed the whole world your cock.” Levi’s grip on Eren’s chin hardened and pressed him more on the wall. “Tell me, Eren. What was that for?”

The brunet shivered when he heard Levi purred his name.

“T-that was for y-you.” Levi raised an eyebrow. “You always ignore me. I just want your attention.” Eren dipped his head realizing that he’s, truthfully, lonely.

“Oh, you’ve got my attention alright… and the whole world. Now, everyone is lusting over you. I don’t know if I should be happy or not.” Levi replied, his grip eased a little.

“But I am yours! Only you can touch me, kiss me, fuck me, love me…” Eren replied, eyes resolute.

“Damn, right I am.” Levi said before kissing Eren open-mouth. Eren gasps and he immediately snaked his tongue inside Eren, tasting him, memorizing every ridge and crevice of his mouth.

“Mine.” Levi growled before kissing his boyfriend again.

Their tongue darted in and out if each other’s mouth, sucking, teeth clashing. The kiss was needy, passionate and rough. Neither of them minded.

Levi pressed his body more event there’s no space between them, he wants to feel Eren, his warmth, his erratic beating heart. He grabbed Eren’s hair, fisting it tightly. Eren moaned into his mouth which spurs Levi on.

He wanted more, needs more. So, he titled Eren’s head and started kissing, sucking and licking Eren’s neck. Marking him in areas he knows Eren can’t cover up. He wants the world to know that Eren belongs to Levi and him alone.

He was always possessive of what’s his but there’s something today that urged him to claim Eren in any way possible. Maybe its jealousy, maybe he’s obsessed with the brat but he doesn’t give a flying fuck. He just needs Eren right now.

Levi growls when he heard Eren gasped and moan under him. He never gets tired of hearing Eren, its melody to his ears.

Levi felt Eren tug the edge of his shirt, he obliged. After taking off his shirt he took off Eren’s. As soon as it’s off, Levi trails his hand all over Eren, his shoulder blades up until his neck. He continues to kiss Eren’s neck, nipping at his jaw and earlobe, biting his inviting collarbone. He wants to taste everything of Eren. Because feeling him up is not enough. It’s never enough.

He moves his hand to Eren’s chest, slowly moving down and play with his nipples, tweaking one while lapping the other playing it with his tongue.

Eren arches into his touch moaning, loving and taking everything Levi gives him. He misses his lovers touch, how urgent and how needy it is but he is always ever gentle as if Eren’s some precious jewel and Eren loves all of it.

“Levi… M-more… I-I want ah, more…” Eren said in between breaths.

Levi gladly obliged. He hurriedly unbuttoned Eren’s jeans.

“Ah!” Eren gasps when he felt the zipper pass his already hard cock.

Levi smirked. He traced his fingers on the edge Eren’s boxers just like what he did on the runway. He pulled it down along with his jeans freeing his erection, standing proudly.

Levi licked his lips at the sight. He kneels down staring up at Eren’s wide eyes blown with lust and full of desire and love, his hands slowly feels every bump of Eren’s abs down to his hipbones. His breath ghosts along Eren’s length making his lover shiver from it.

“Eren, you…” Levi licks Eren’s thighs. “…are…” he then buries his head on Eren’s groin and inhales his lovers musk. “…mine.” This time Levi licks the length’s underside.

Eren moaned Levi’s name closing his eyes while relishing on the feeling, his hips involuntarily bucks wanting more friction.

He opened his eyes when he heard Levi speak more.

“And I’m…” Levi pumps Eren’s length a few times licking the slit on the head tasting the bitter precome. “…yours.” He made a show to open his mouth wide and took all of Eren all at once.

Eren’s eyes widened at the sudden heat enveloping his erection. “O-oh… agghh…”

Levi bobbed his head taking everything in his mouth until it reaches his throat. When he heard Eren moan above him, he can’t help but moan too. He continues to hum and every vibration of his throat sends spikes of pleasure to Eren.

Tears threatened to fall, his jaw hurts from opening his mouth for a sometime, his knees also hurts but all this time he’s been staring to Eren’s half-lidded eyes, pupils blown wide, mouth slightly hanging open, chest heaving, sweat glistening from his body. He loves it because he’s the only one who could wreck Eren like this.

“L-levi… I… ah… ah… c-can’t… ahh.” Eren tries to warn Levi but he can’t form any coherent words as of now.

Levi gave an appreciative hum. And that’s all Eren took before he reached his orgasm, unloading all in Levi’s mouth who’s swallowing all of it milking his cock until none is left.

Levi wipes his mouth and smirked. Proud of what he has done. Eren’s knees buckled and slumped down the floor, breathing heavily.

They looked at each other’s eyes for a few moments.

“H-how about you?” Eren asks when he noticed the tent in Levi’s pants.

“Who says I’m done? Did you bring anything or what?” Levi replied.

“Bag, inner pocket, there’s lube and a condom.” Eren answered still breathless from his orgasm.

“You’ve come prepared.” Levi said as he stood to fish out the lube and the condom.

“I’m a boy scout, remember.” Eren replied chuckling tiredly.

Levi chuckled as he slowly unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants putting a show for Eren who’s shamelessly ogling at him. The pants were designer’s clothes; he doesn’t want to ruin them just because he can’t control his libido.

He stood in front of Eren, looking down smirking seductively while palming his cock through his boxers.

Eren would marvel at how Levi’s concentration would falter and his mouth slightly gaping while looking at him as if he’s some prey. His cock twitched. Levi noticed this then smirked.

“Eren, would you rather fuck me thrusting your big cock into my tight hole or I fuck you with my dick and make you scream my name?” Levi asked as he inserts his hand inside the boxer, pumping himself.

Eren licked his lips, he wants Levi’s cock. As much as he wanted to fuck him, right now, he wants Levi to mark him, claim him.

“I want your fat dick in my asshole filling me to the brink. I want you to mark me with that delicious dick of yours and make me scream so people will know that I am yours.” Eren replied looking directly at Levi.

Levi growled, “I love it when you talk like that Eren. Now spread your legs for me and finger yourself.”

Eren nodded and took the lube from Levi’s hands. He squeezes abundant amount onto his fingers knowing that Levi’s cock is actually thick and three fingers is almost not enough.

He spreads his legs and traced circle in the rim of his hole, teasing it before finally pushing one finger in. he lets himself adjust a little then he started thrusting his fingers as deep as he can.

Levi is just watching Eren finger himself, eyes never leaving the fingers as it disappears inside of Eren. Two fingers, three fingers, he watches as Eren aches his body and almost screams when he found his prostate. He watches Eren moan and look at him pleadingly to enter him. He waited; he’s been pumping his own cock but not enough to put him into completion. _Not yet,_ he thought. Not until he’s inside Eren.

“L-levi…” Eren called him with such needy voice he could never refuse.

He positioned himself between Eren’s legs as soon as he rolls the condom and coats himself with lube. He tentatively pushes his own three fingers and Eren mewls at the feeling of being filled but he knows this is not what Eren wants so he takes it and aligned his cock into Eren’s tempting tight hole.

He thrusts all at once until his whole length is inside. Eren silently screamed in pain and pleasure, eyes and mouth wide open. Levi waits for Eren to adjust and when the brunet under him gave him a nod, he didn’t waste time pulling out his cock until his head is the only one inside then slammed it all back in.

Eren moans his lovers name loudly. It was painful but yet so pleasurable, he can’t get enough.

Levi set a hard pace, slamming into Eren roughly spurred on by the man’s wrecked moan and whimpers below him, muttering his name mindlessly. He angled his thrust and he knew he found Eren’s spot when he practically screamed under him.

“T-there… right… fuck… there… ah… ugh.. ah! Levi! M-more… Harder…” Eren moans, his mind completely clouded with lust.

Levi obliged, thrusting harder, faster at the same angle hitting Eren’s prostate every single time.

Slapping of skins, moans, grunts and whimpers echoes and fills the whole empty room.

“E-eren, you’re so… ugh… tight. I l-love it. Damn, I l-love you…” Levi said, his mind unable to focus in forming words but continues to thrust letting his primal instinct take over.

Eren rutted back, meeting Levi’s harsh thrusts as much as he could.

“I-I love you… L-lev.. I’m aahh c-close…” Eren said, gripping onto Levi’s arms.

Levi then turned Eren to his side, hanging his fit on one of his shoulders. This made Eren’s tight hole tighter. And Eren could feel more of Levi’s cock filling him. It was heaven.

They both moaned each other’s name.

Eren looks up as Levi bends down capturing his lips into a tight sloppy kiss. The brunet slapped Levi’s arms once and whined signaling that his cumming.

Levi grunter and thrusts more, harder faltering since he’s also most there.

They both reached their orgasm simultaneously. Eren didn’t even need to touch himself. That’s how good it is.

Levi pulls out after going back down from his high, rolls out and tying the condom and cleaning Eren with a wet tissue that’s usually used to remove his make-up.

Levi sat beside Eren still breathing heavily. He feels dirty from all the sweat but he couldn’t care less right now.

“Do we have to attend the after party?” Eren asks.

Levi thought about it for a while before shrugging. “Not really. I’m pretty they can handle themselves.”

Eren hummed in response. “Then can we go home, now?”

Levi looks at Eren lovingly. _Home._ “Sure, brat. Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this? Something's wrong with me.  
> I didn't edit this so please tell me if there's something I need to change. And maybe I won't be too lazy to change it.


End file.
